


YOI小段子集合(1)

by rain923



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain923/pseuds/rain923
Summary: 多個小段子的集合。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	YOI小段子集合(1)

深夜的便利商店前，維克托被女性搭訕了。

三位小姐似乎不懂花滑，自然也沒認出眼前這人是誰，只是單純看到外國人覺得好奇而上前搭話。

晚安、你來自哪裡、來日本多久了，小姐們提出的都是簡單的寒暄，維克托當然也笑著一一回答。最後，其中一位小姐提議自拍合照一張留念，就在四人喬鏡頭擺姿勢時，維克托突然被帶出鏡頭外。

「維克托，你要的，茶。」來人眼鏡逆著光，看不清臉。

「啊，謝謝。」

「很晚了，該回家了。」

來人說完，就將維克托帶走了。

維克托回頭向三位小姐道別，但腰間被同行的人攬著而無法轉身。

直到兩人走遠，三位小姐才恍然發覺，雖然不懂花滑，但她們認得報章雜誌以及電視新聞隨處可見的那張臉。

「剛剛那個人，是不是勝生勇利？」

「好像是耶？」

「所以剛剛跟我們聊天的外國人，是他的教練？」

「啊啊啊啊──」

三位小姐目送兩人離去，直到走進轉角消失前，腰間的手不曾放下來過。

  


＊

  


「小時候看到維克托的表演，就覺得『啊，這個人好像童話裡主角在追尋的妖精啊。』」

「那麼，勇利王子給我一個吻，把我留在身邊吧。」

＊

『草莓是代表愛情的水果，有一說是因為草莓的外貌形似心臟。』

自從在一款草莓點心的包裝盒上看過這段文字後，每當用叉子叉入草莓的果肉，勇利都會不自覺地想：好痛。

此刻，他憧憬的男人正坐在他對桌，用水果叉刺入心臟，輕沾蜂蜜，送到嘴邊一口咬下。

果汁連著蜂蜜沾在男人嘴邊，男人舔舔嘴，優雅而流暢的動作，令他心頭一陣刺痛。

「勇利，你不吃嗎？」

男人抬眼問他，將水果盤往前推了點。

勇利猶豫著，不知該用手拿，還是該用那支為他準備的水果叉，直到男人將叉子遞到他眼前。

他接過叉子，刺入離自己最近的一顆，沾上蜂蜜湊到眼前，鮮紅欲滴的模樣飄散著甜美香氣，宛若剛摘下般，令他嚥了嚥口水。

他張嘴，咬下，蜂蜜的甜味和果肉的酸味在口中迸散開來，多汁又水嫩。

勇利擦了擦嘴邊的果汁，面紙上留下淡紅色的汁漬。

高雅的男人依然舉起叉子，噗滋。

好痛啊。

  


＊

  


酒足飯飽後，維克托窩在沙發一側、手拿遙控器隨意轉台，勇利抱著馬卡欽枕在他腿上，儘管今夜聖彼得堡大雪紛飛，屋內和他們的體溫卻是暖洋洋的。

「有時候我會覺得這一切都像是做夢。」勇利順著馬卡欽的軟毛，老狗打著想睡的呼嚕。「你出現在我家浴池的那一天，我真以為你從我夢裡走來。」

「對我來說，遇見你之前的我，才像是在夢裡一樣不踏實。」維克托放下遙控器，低頭對戀人輕笑。

「如果沒有偶然遇見你，我不知道我會在哪裡。」

「不是偶然，是必然。」維克托說：「我很努力，讓勇利在電視上看見了我，勇利也很努力，讓我看見了你，是我們的努力讓這一切變成命中註定喔。」

「哈哈，你說的是我那支試滑你的表演卻被三姊妹上傳的影片嗎？」勇利現在想起來還是覺得挺難為情的。

「不是。」維克托笑著搖頭，拿起手機點了幾下，伸到戀人面前：「是這個。」

手機螢幕播放的是，喝醉的長谷津舞王向所有晚宴賓客下戰帖的影片。

「維克托呃呃呃！」

  


＊

  


「勇利你看，那隻貓咪好像尤里奧。」

勇利順著維克托手指方向看去，牆角邊有隻瞇著綠眼的花貓，米色的斑塊幾乎佔據了左半邊臉，仔細一看，背上的斑塊還帶著淺淺的豹紋。

「真的呢，好像尤里奧。」

維克托蹲下向貓咪招手：「尤里奧──」

勇利也跟著蹲下，兩手湊在嘴邊呼喚貓咪：「尤里奧──」

貓咪瞥了兩人一眼，接著就轉過頭去。

「啊，不理人呢。」

「不理我們呢。」

看來是被貓咪無視了，兩人準備起身，卻發現貓咪已經站了起來，伸了個大懶腰就朝兩人走來、停住、坐下，打了個大哈欠。

勇利小心地伸手試探，貓咪沒躲開，乖順地讓勇利順毛，維克托也輕輕碰了下貓咪的頭，貓咪似乎不討厭維克托的搔癢，放鬆地打起呼嚕。

「這隻貓咪真的好像尤里奧。」

「真的好像呢。」

  


＊

  


吃完晚飯，勇利和馬卡欽玩了一會兒便直接倒在塌塌米上睡著了。

維克托把桌上的碗盤集中到一邊，看著身旁睡得香甜的一人一狗，覺得有點無奈。

「勇利這孩子，小時候也常常跟狗狗玩著玩著就睡著了呢。」寬子輕輕地替勇利蓋上薄毯。

勇利抱著馬卡欽翻了個身，馬卡欽也依偎進勇利懷裡。

外頭的涼風冷不防吹了進來，維克托不禁縮了縮脖子，蓋著薄毯的一人一狗則是暖呼呼的，絲毫不受影響。

「讓你感到寂寞了呢。」寬子看著維克托，帶著和藹的笑容。

「媽媽──」

寬子媽媽給受到冷落的教練拍拍。

  


＊

  


維克托感冒了。

沒有發燒，但鼻水流個不停，連帶鼻涕倒流造成咳嗽不止，維克托在家也戴著口罩，就怕傳染給勇利和馬卡欽。

「維克托，喝水。」勇利遞來溫開水，然後替咳得臉紅脖子粗的維克托拍背。

維克托拉下口罩，抿了幾口開水又要戴回去，鬆緊帶勾著的耳朵明顯發紅。

「別戴了，耳朵都痛了。」

勇利替他解下口罩，張開手臂，把他攬進懷裡，他一天沒好好看著戀人的臉了，他看到維克托生出黑眼圈，雙眼和鼻子又紅又腫，鼻尖也因為衛生紙的摩擦而破皮，嚴重鼻塞所以只能張著嘴呼吸，病懨懨的樣子讓勇利很是心疼。

「沒事的話就早點睡吧。」勇利揉著維克托戴口罩而發疼的耳朵。

但維克托指著桌上的筆記，那是為他編的舞。

「明天再繼續就好了，累了就去睡。」

勇利捧起維克托的臉，那已經是一張想睡覺的表情了。

「東西放著我收，去睡吧。」

維克托揉著眼，用嘴型說著謝謝，勇利笑笑，正要湊上卻被他躲開。

「不要晚安吻？」

維克托指著自己，然後在胸前比了叉。

「臉頰也不行？」

維克托猶豫了會兒，打叉的雙手變得不堅決。

「說『感冒給個晚安吻就會好』的人是維克托喔。」

勇利還記得尤里奧生病時維克托這麼說過，還說可以給尤里奧說個床邊故事再給晚安吻，嚇得尤里奧像隻炸了毛的貓立刻跳開，一整天都離他遠遠的。

「我沒那麼容易感冒的。」勇利撥開銀色的髮絲，在額上落下一個吻。

「晚安，維克托。」

  


＊

  


「維克托，我……」男孩正坐著，他很緊張。

男孩身旁的男人也被他的情緒感染得緊張起來。

「我、我……」男孩脹紅著臉，熱到快冒出蒸氣。

男人身子往前探了點，雙眼亮光地期盼男孩要說的話。

「我、我愛……唔……咳！咳咳咳……」話未說完，男孩就被自己的口水給嗆到了。

「勇利，還好嗎？」維克托給勇利拍背。

勇利搖手表示自己沒事，一張臉卻紅得像發燒，不全然是咳嗽用力造成的。

「說不出來！」勇利低下頭去，他覺得這實在太難為情了。

「可是我想聽，我想聽勇利說愛我。」維克托跟著低下身子想看戀人的臉，對方反而用手遮住。

「拜託，」維克托拉下勇利的手：「只有我會聽到，我想聽，好嗎？」

維克托的臉突然靠近，一雙冰藍直勾勾地望了進來，勇利想躲，卻像被魔法定住動彈不得。

「可、可是……」勇利指向戀人腳邊：「馬卡欽也在啊！」

老狗豎起耳朵，期盼地看著勇利，和主人一個樣。

「我把馬卡欽的耳朵遮起來。」維克托攬過愛犬的腦袋，按住耳朵。

「我、我……還是不行！」不管怎麼樣，被突然這樣要求太害羞了！

「勇利，拜託──」

「那維克托先說！」

「我愛你。」一秒，毫不猶豫。

勇利愣了。

「我愛勇利，超級愛勇利。」

勇利原本就在發熱的臉頰，燒得更燙了。

「在這個世界上，我最愛的人就是勝生勇利──！」

「汪嗚──」不知何時掙脫主人懷抱的馬卡欽，搖著尾巴高呼幾聲表示支持。

「不要這麼大聲啊啊啊！」雖然在家裡、雖然只有兩人一狗，還是很令人害臊啊！

維克托拉回愛犬，重新按住耳朵：「馬卡欽，你不可以聽。」接著目光再度投向害羞到快爆炸的戀人。

眼看逃不掉，勇利認了，知道自己能發出來的聲音很小聲，勇利勾了勾手指，示意維克托靠近。

維克托湊上前，引頸期盼。

勇利又勾起手指，表示還不夠近。

維克托側耳靠向勇利，就怕漏聽了戀人的告白，但才剛靠上，他的腦袋就被攬過，一個輕輕的、軟軟的吻落在他耳邊，附帶著他一直想聽的那三個字，意外的舉動令維克托的心跳漏了一拍，他看向戀人，並感覺到自己的臉頰正迅速升溫。

勇利回給他一個跟吻一樣暖暖的笑容。

兩人紅著臉相視而笑，馬卡欽搖尾巴上下跳了幾下表示開心。

END

\---------

-198964


End file.
